Shade's Bane
by TheDarknessAwaits
Summary: This is the story of what becomes of Eragon and the riders after he sets out for unknown lands, leaving Arya behind. Read and Review!


Chapter One

Eragon closed his eyes, his lamarae tunic flapping slightly in the wind as the boat he sat in rocked over the ocean waves. He breathed in and out, ignoring the salty tang of the sea air, wishing for nothing more than to hide from the pain the world had brought him ever since he had been born. The dull, yet startlingly piercing ache that supressed his heart seemed to blossom and flower within him with every passing second, entering him with brief, flashing images of a slender, beautiful woman with slanting cat-like eyes and flowing, raven-colored hair.

 _Do not dwell on what you cannot change, little one,_ Saphira murmured, turning her head from where she flew beside the ship to look at him with her sapphire eyes, _or it will only lead you to more heartbreak._

 _So you say,_ Eragon replied despondently. _But what do you know of heartbreak?_

Suddenly, with a sharp flash of pearly white fangs and sapphire-colored jaws, Saphira roared, both a flesh and blood roar that shook the boat, and also a mental roar that tore through his conciousness. _You think I do not know of pain, hatchling? That I do not know of the agony you feel when you leave someone you love behind? I left Firnen, the mate of my life, and perhaps I shall never see him again._

Without realizing it, Eragon began to silently cry, shaking sobs leaving his body shivering in helplessness. His mind ceased to think, his eyes blurred, and he heard nothing except for his own, heart-rendering lamentations. Immediately, Saphira landed on the boat's deck, her eyes glinting with anguish, and lowering her head to look down at her rider, she nuzzled him softly.

 _I am sorry, little one. I did not mean to cause you any more pain._ And then she went silent, her mind only slightly brushing against his as she left him to wallow in his own grief without her interference.

Breathing heavily, Eragon ran his fingers over the supple cloth of his tunic obsessively, finding comfort in the uniformity of the fine strands of woven grasses. Finally, he touched once again on his dragon's mind, trying to convey all the remorse he felt for shouting at her into her head. _It should be me who is sorry, Saphira, as I-_

 _Do not feel sorry, Eragon. Dragon's hides are tougher than they look, even with our scales._

Eragon smiled weakly, but grief still weighed down his heart. _Why do the gods frown on me so?_

 _All the great heroes of old must overcome many hardships in their lives. Have you ever read any of the epics of old? In all of them, either their great loves perish, or their relatives. It seems that the gods frown on all heroes, not just you._ Saphira snorted, eliciting a real chuckle from Eragon.

Wiping away the excess wetness from the corner of his eyes, he sighed. _I suppose you are right, Saphira. I have been acting like a fool._

 _One wallowing in his sadness, maybe, but not a fool._

A voice broke through their exchanged thoughts, and Damian turned.

"Shadeslayer," Blodhgarm said, his voice soft yet dangerous. "We are inbound of an island, about half a league away, but cliffs surround it, and I am not sure if we shall be able to dock the ship safely."

"Do you think it shall be a good spot?"

"I cannot discern much from appearances, but there is plentiful game and trees for timber among the assets i can see of the island."

Nodding, a quick, sharp bob of his head, Eragon stood up , brushing the dirt off of his tunic. "Tell the crew to land on the safest place among the cliffs."

"As you wish, Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm bowed low, then straightened, his midnight blue fur glossy in the light of the rising sun. "I assume that you and Saphira shall be scouting?"

"Aye," Eragon said, already mounting Saphira and strapphing his legs to her sides, and the elf dipped his head. _Ready, Saphira?_

 _Ready to feel the wind beneath my wings once again?_ She growled. _Of course._ And launching herself off of the ship, she shot into the night sky, the wind parting Eragon's hair.

 **A/N: XD Sorry for such a short chapter, but if you like it, I'll keep on editing this story with longer chapters ;) If you think this story is bad, don't hate on me! :) See you next time!**


End file.
